


the things we do

by j_gabrielle



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "How long before mom sends Vulko to drag us out of bed?" Arthur asks, lips curling upwards."Considering that it's our wedding day," Orm caresses him, nuzzling their noses together. "I'd say that we don't have much time."





	the things we do

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I had this in my drafts and I didn't know what to do with it, but I knew I wanted to write something that was fluffy. And so, this.

When he wakes, it is in Arthur's arms. His breath catches somewhere between his chest and throat. Stuck with the emotions that wash over him with each second that creeps to wakefulness. But Orm does not try to move away from the warm press of naked body to body. 

He bends his forehead to Arthur's, nuzzling his nose to his. Breathing in deep and savouring the rightness of just being here.

Arthur is beautiful in every single way. All his muscle and sinew built for the violence that he is more than capable of, but at the same time, or despite it, Orm has never met anyone kinder and gentler than his brother. Falling in love was something Orm never thought he was able to do. Falling in love with Arthur was only the natural progression in the newfound place he has found by Arthur's side.

Arthur loving him back with all the tenderness and ardour he had only dreamt of receiving... Well. 

"Hey."

Orm closes the space between their lips. Kissing him chastely. "Good Morning."

He feels Arthur cradle the back of his head, fingers toying with his hair, and mirrors it. "How long before mom sends Vulko to drag us out of bed?" Arthur asks, lips curling upwards.

"Considering that it's our wedding day," Orm caresses him, nuzzling their noses together. "I'd say that we don't have much time."

Arthur leans in, licking in between the seam of his lips. Orm kisses him back eagerly, toes curling with pleasure at the way Arthur presses his laughter into his. They spent languid and luxurious moments exchanging kisses and touches. Orm basks at being loved, whispering sweet nothings. But all too soon, Vulko is at the door, knocking and asking to be allowed in.

"Send him away." Orm says.

"I think I'd rather be stabbed by you again than have to explain to him why I'm in your bed after being explicitly told that I'm not supposed to be." Arthur huffs. Orm mutters something along the lines of 'coward', before being swept into another embrace.

"I love you and I can't wait to be married to you." Arthur says, stealing one last kiss before pushing himself out of bed and grabbing his clothes, swinging himself out of the window.

Orm rolls his eyes, and sighs. "Coming!" He calls out when he hears Vulko knocking again. Best to let the old Vizier in lest he calls for Atlanna herself. In a few short hours, he will hold Arthur's hand in his and recite their vows to love and to hold in front of all of Atlantis.

He cannot wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
